marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramon Morales (Earth-616)
, last name revealed in | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Betty Ross (alleged wife ) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = (allegedly) | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Byrne | First = Incredible Hulk #314 | HistoryText = Ramon Morales was in a relationship with Betty Ross during a period in which she was not with her long time lover Bruce Banner and his alter-ego, the savage Hulk had been banished from Earth.This romance sometime after Betty Ross discovered that Bruce was in a relationship with Kate Waynesboro in . The Hulk was later banished from Earth by Doctor Strange in Not much is known about their relationship during this time. Ramon claims that he and Betty had gotten married. Whatever the case, when the Hulk finally returned to Earth, Betty's relationship with Ramon had begun wearing thin. She later left Ramon to return to Bruce Banner, and the long time lovers eventually married. However, the romance between Bruce Banner and Betty Ross was not a happy one. Banner was busy with the fact that he had been separated from the Hulk and later had to be re-merged, his ally Rick Jones had also been briefly transformed into a Hulk, and in order to cure Rick, Bruce had to transform himself into the Hulk once again. Meanwhile, Ramon spent his time trying to track Betty down, and learned that she was living on Gamma Base and was married to Bruce Banner. Unable to get access to Gamma Base, Ramon instead tried to call Betty, only to be told for Betty to order him to leave her alone. However, Banner's constant neglect and the revelation that Banner turned himself into the Hulk again prompted Betty to agree to meet up with Ramon at a nearby hotel. Betty and Ramon only talked until the early hours of the morning, but when Bruce learned where his wife was he assumed the worse. He and Rick Jones then confronted Ramon and Betty in their hotel room. Ramon was a better fighter than Banner, but he was soon knocked senseless by Rick Jones thanks to the fact he was trained to fight by Captain America. Bruce later took Betty to another hotel room to have a romantic evening with her, but he transformed into the Hulk who put her in the hospital instead. When Betty recovered from her injuries, she went back to Ramon. In his last recorded appearance, Ramon appeared to have eased Betty back into unfulfilling one that Betty originally left. However, Betty also became sick on a daily basis. Betty soon discovered that she was pregnant with Bruce Banner's child. She was also subsequently captured by the Leader. If Ramon and Betty's relationship was ended thanks to this pregnancy or the fact that she was kidnapped is unexplained, they certainly have not reconnected since. The subsequent fate of Ramon Morales is unknown. | Powers = Normal human | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ross Family Category:Humans (Homo sapiens)